jfkfandomcom-20200213-history
JM/WAVE
JMWAVE or JM/WAVE or JM WAVE was the codename for a major secret United States covert operations and intelligence gathering station operated by the CIA from 1961 until 1968. It was headquartered in Building 25 on the South Campus of the University of Miami in Miami, Florida. (This location was formerly the site of Richmond Naval Air Station, an airship base about 12 miles south of the main campus; after the airship base closed, it has been used by the University of Miami since 1948.) The intelligence facility was also referred to as the CIA's "Miami Station" or "Wave Station".The Castro Obsession: U.S. Covert Operations in Cuba, 1959-1965, Don Bohning, Potomac Books, 2005, ISBN 1-57488-675-4''Cold War in South Florida: Historic Resource Study, Steven Hach (ed. Jennifer Dickey), National Park Service Southeast Regional Office, U.S. Department of the Interior, October 2004"Twilight of the Assassins", Ann Louise Bardach, ''The Atlantic Monthly, November 2006South Campus history page, University of Miami Libraries, accessed Jan. 24 2007. The first photograph on the page apparently shows Building 25 in 1946."South Campus site formerly home to spies, surveillance", Walyce Almeida, The Hurricane (University of Miami student newspaper), December 1, 2006 JMWAVE underwent its first major development when it was established as the operations center for Task Force W, the CIA's unit dedicated to "Operation Mongoose"Spymaster: My Life in the CIA, Theodore G. Shackley, 2005, Brassey's, ISBN 1-57488-915-XNational Security Archives interview with Samuel Halpern, George Washington University, first broadcast Nov. 29 1998 on CNN - a US effort to overthrow President Fidel Castro's Communist government in Cuba. JMWAVE was also active in some form during the failed US-sponsored "Bay of Pigs" invasion of Cuba in April 1961.Official History of the Bay of Pigs (Vol. I excerpt), Jack Pfeiffer, CIA, unpublished, excerpt released in 1997/98 under CIA Historical Review Program, CIA Freedom of Information Act database The JMWAVE operation grew out of an earlier fledgling CIA office in Coral Gables. The station's activities reached their peak in late 1962 and early 1963 - the period of the Cuban Missile Crisis. Under Ted Shackley's leadership from 1962 to 1965, JMWAVE grew to be the largest CIA station in the world outside of the organization's headquarters in Langley, Virginia, with 300 to 400 professional operatives (possibly including about 100 based in Cuba) as well as an estimated 15,000 anti-Castro Cuban exiles on its payroll. The CIA was one of Miami's largest employers during this period. Exiles were trained in commando tactics, espionage and seamanship and the station supported numerous exile raids on Cuba."How the Kennedys hoped to take down Castro" (review of Bohning's book), Joseph C. Goulden, Washington Times, July 24, 2005 The main front company for JMWAVE was "Zenith Technical Enterprises, Inc." In addition, about 300 to 400 other front companies were created throughout South Florida with a large range of "safe houses", cover businesses and other properties. With an annual budget of approx. US$50 million (in 1960s dollars; US$50 million in 1962 dollars are worth US$333 million in 2006 dollars (PPP)MeasuringWorth.com historical currency converter, accessed Jan. 24 2007), the station had a major impact on the economy of South Florida, creating a local economic boom - particularly in the real estate, banking and certain manufacturing sectors. It also operated a fleet of aircraft and boats - this has been described as the third largest navy in the Caribbean at the time after the main US and Cuban navies. JMWAVE's activities were so widespread that they became an open secret amongst local Florida government and law enforcement agencies. On June 26, 1964, Look magazine published an exposé by David Wise and Thomas B. Ross which revealed that Zenith was a CIA front. The University of Miami authorities denied knowledge of the CIA operation (though Shackley would claim privately that University President Henry King Stanford was fully aware) and JMWAVE changed its main front company name from Zenith to "Melmar Corporation". By 1968, JMWAVE was increasingly regarded as obsolete. There was also concern that the station would become a public embarrassment to the University of Miami. Consequently, it was deactivated and replaced with a substantially smaller station at Miami Beach. As of 2004, the facilities on the Richmond Naval Air Station site were still used by several US government agencies, including the CIA's Foreign Broadcast Information Service, the United States Air Force and the United States Army. Several original JMWAVE buildings were still standing. As of 2007, Building 25 has been the subject of a local government effort to convert it into a military museum and memorial.Press release, October 5, 2004, Miami-Dade CountyRichmond Naval Air Station Relocation and Rehabilitation, Miami-Dade County Building Better Communities website, accessed Jan. 27 2007 See also *Alleged role of former senior JMWAVE officers in the assassination of Robert F. Kennedy References Category:CIA Operations